


Imagine Us

by dizzywhiz



Series: Schitt's Creek-Inspired Fics [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, So much fucking fluff, domestic!klaine, high!Blaine, i have a cavity now, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzywhiz/pseuds/dizzywhiz
Summary: Blaine gets his wisdom teeth out.Inspired by Schitt's Creek 6x05 "The Premiere," with some dialogue adapted from the episode.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Schitt's Creek-Inspired Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748908
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	Imagine Us

**Author's Note:**

> we're back for round 2! writing klaine in david/patrick-inspired situations is so much fun. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> shoutout to aly for talking this one thru with me, and shoutout to beth, too. this one's for you guys.
> 
> I've been waitin for this one. turn it up!

Blaine was out of it.

Like really, _really_ out of it.

Kurt was anticipating _something,_ of course, when he picked Blaine up from his wisdom teeth extraction. He’d seen those viral videos, naturally, the ones of people in the car on the way home, freaking out about losing their tongue, or crying about Ellen DeGeneres, or any number of things Kurt couldn’t quite understand. He’d never found the videos to be funny, but Blaine absolutely did and held Kurt hostage to watch them more than once ( _it’s_ funny, _Kurt, look! I wonder if I’ll do that!)_. 

But no, he still hadn’t expected _this._

Blaine was full-on sky high, head in the clouds, pupils the size of saucers, and he hadn’t stopped staring at Kurt like he hung the goddamn _moon_ ever since he was wheeled out of the operating room _,_ still managing the world’s dopiest grin with numb, gauze-stuffed cheeks. 

The whole ride home from the dental surgeon, Blaine was trying to nuzzle against Kurt’s neck (y _ou’ll hit your mouth, Blaine),_ then climb into Kurt’s lap ( _seatbelt, Blaine),_ then work his way _under Kurt’s shirt_ somehow ( _what the hell, Blaine),_ all while shouting completely wrong directions to the cab driver.

Kurt left him a generous tip.

He was really, _really_ out of it.

But _fuck,_ he was cute.

“That was a fun cab ride,” Blaine slurred as he stumbled into the apartment with a giggle. Kurt shot him a glare. They could never take a cab _ever again._ Kurt was _not_ about to risk running into the same driver, no matter how low the odds were of doing so.

“Yes, Blaine, it was _very_ fun.” Kurt couldn’t help but humor him, holding Blaine by the shoulders and guiding him towards the couch. “I think the cab driver really appreciated all the _hot tips_ you were giving him about driving in gridlock traffic. Bet he’d never heard those before, huh?”

Blaine grinned dopily, staring at Kurt like the sun shined out of his ass. Even more than he usually did.

“Kuuuurt,” he cooed, leaning against the arm of the couch and making grabby hands. “C’mere. Come. C’mere.”

Kurt moved to stand squarely in front of Blaine, who grabbed his hands and began swinging them. “Kuuuurt. Kurt Kurt. _KurtKurtKurt._ I’m huuuungry.”

Kurt chuckled, using his grip on Blaine to carefully shift him fully onto the couch. His balance was unstable, judging by the way Kurt practically had to carry him up the four flights of stairs to their apartment, and he didn’t want Blaine to fall over.

“I can’t do anything about that, honey. We’re not supposed to feed you right now.”

If Kurt thought he’d seen Blaine’s puppy dog eyes before, they were nothing compared to what Blaine was throwing at him now. 

“ _Kurt,”_ Blaine pouted. “I’m _hungry._ I’m a hungry, hungry hippooooo-!”

Kurt burst out a laugh, then cursed himself for not holding it in when Blaine’s face fell, his shoulders slumping. 

“Oh no, Blaine, I’m sorry. We’ll get you some food in a few hours, okay? Maybe a little soup?”

Blaine crossed his arms with a _hmph,_ shaking his head. _God,_ was he four years old?

“No no. No soup, Kurt. _Kuuurt._ Your name is so pretty. It feels good in my mouth.” 

Kurt snorted. “Thank you, honey, but I think your mouth needs to rest, okay?” He slid onto the couch beside Blaine, beginning to rub his back in an attempt to soothe him, to calm him down, to maybe even nap.

Yup, he was definitely four years old.

“No, Kurt. Kurt! You know what my mouth needs?” Blaine drawled, looking at him doe-eyed as he leaned in. Kurt stilled his hand from rubbing Blaine’s back, waiting, ready at any moment to carefully avoid a kiss. 

_Fuck_ , he was cute. Maybe just one wouldn’t hurt.

Blaine was up in Kurt’s face by that point, still staring at him with a dazed expression. “I need a cronut,” he whispered before falling back against the couch with a dreamy sigh.

Kurt was speechless. And he’d kind of wanted that kiss.

“I...I can’t do anything about that right now, sweetheart,” he managed, biting back a smile. “And even if I could, I wouldn’t. Cronuts are _gross._ All those empty calories? Our metabolisms aren’t what they used to be, you know…”

“No, Kurt, you _love_ cronuts,” Blaine insisted, pouting. “I know you do. You tell me, like. Every day. All the time.”

“No, sweetheart. I don’t love cronuts.” Kurt shook his head, laughing a little. “I love _you._ I tell you I love _you_ every day.”

Blaine shot him a dramatic glare, shaking his head. “Kurt, you don’t _understand._ It’s like… it’s… _you._ You’re my cronut.” 

The heart eyes were back again and bigger than ever.

Kurt was powerless.

He reached over to tug Blaine toward him, smiling as his husband slotted against him, head on his shoulder.

“Mmmm…” Blaine sighed, tucking his nose into the crook of Kurt’s neck and breathing in. Was Blaine... _smelling_ him?

“You smell so _gooood.”_

Yup. 

“Okay, honey, let’s rest for awhile, alright? Let’s rest your voice. You’ve been chatting ever since the dentist’s office, and-”

“Why are you sooo _handsome?”_ Blaine groaned, lifting his head to look up at Kurt with fucking _stars_ in his eyes. Kurt couldn’t help but preen a little, shifting Blaine’s weight to get more comfortable.

“Well...if you want to _keep_ talking, I mean…”

Blaine reached up to cup Kurt’s face, hands landing with a bit of a smack in his uncoordinated state, stroking over Kurt’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “How come your skin is, like... _perfect?”_

“It’s a nine-step regimen I do twice a day, it’s not a big deal,” Kurt shrugged coyly, a grin playing at his lips. 

_“Kurt.”_

Blaine suddenly looked very intense. Suspiciously intense.

“Kurt… _Kurt._ There is… a moment,” Blaine declared, staring into Kurt’s eyes like he was trying to see inside his soul. _Oh no._ “When you say to yourself…”

Blaine fell against Kurt’s chest. “I’m so _hungry.”_

Kurt just sat there for a moment, Blaine heavy in his arms. 

He _really_ hadn’t expected this.

“Oookay, alright. Come on, sweetheart,” he began, pulling Blaine up. “Let’s get you over to the bed, okay? We’ll rest, and then maybe you can eat something.”

“Hmmm. Cronut,” Blaine sighed dreamily, thankfully not putting up a fight as Kurt maneuvered them into the bedroom.

“Ooh! You know what I _really_ wanna do with you?” Blaine said excitedly as Kurt gently pushed him onto the bed. Oh god.

“Blaine, honey, ethically speaking, I don’t think we can _do_ that with you in this state, but we-”

“ _Have a baby,”_ Blaine breathed, looking up at Kurt with that same _damn_ look on his face. Somehow it got _more_ intense _every single time._

Kurt froze, before shaking his head briefly and moving to tuck his husband into bed. It was just a euphemism. A weird, drugged euphemism. 

“Okay. We will make a baby as soon as _you_ sober up,” he declared, hoping Blaine would be satisfied for the moment.

“Nono, no- Kurt, baby. Kurt. Not _make_ a baby,” Blaine pouted, reaching to pull Kurt down on the bed, but not quite managing it. “ _Have_ a baby. With you. You know, Fettucine Alfredo. Our celebrity baby. Little Feta.” 

Blaine grinned. Kurt blanched.

“I wanna have like- a li’l _baby_ with you, and we can just hold it, and rock it, and bounce it…”

 _Wow,_ he was out of it.

“Okay there, cowboy,” Kurt managed, patting Blaine’s shoulder awkwardly. Blaine did grab him then, and Kurt grunted as he managed to fall onto the bed _just_ short of crushing his husband.

Blaine rolled onto his side- _oh,_ completely molding his body to Kurt’s.

“Hi,” Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s frame. Blaine gazed up at him hazily, face _just_ slightly swollen from the surgery.

“Hiii, baby,” Blaine cooed, and Kurt completely melted. Try as he might to act like he hated it, he was secretly a sucker for Blaine’s pet names, and _this_ Blaine…

Well.

He was fucking _cute._

They reveled in it for a moment, and Kurt wouldn’t have been surprised if his face looked as dopey and lovestruck as Blaine’s did.

After all the ups and downs, all the years of being together, Blaine still got under Kurt’s skin like nothing else.

He loved it.

“You would be _such_ a good dad,” Blaine breathed. _Great. Back on this._

Kurt held back a laugh at the audacity of it all. Blaine was being so sweet, so _genuine._ He couldn’t laugh in his _face_. But a good dad? Really? 

They’d talked about having kids. Babies were in their 5-year plan. He wanted to be _dads with Blaine,_ but by no means would he describe himself as having a _knack_ for parenting.

“Um, have we met?” he managed, cocking an eyebrow. 

Blaine just sighed dreamily. “I wish you were _my_ dad...”

“Okay, now we’re just spiraling off in all directions, and-” Kurt wasn’t freaking out. He _wasn’t._

“Shhhh. Shhh shh shh, baby. Listen. C’mere. Come,” Blaine insisted, clearly trying _very_ hard to look serious. He pulled Kurt even closer, then, leaning their foreheads together. “I have a secret…”

_Oh no._

“Oh no, oh- okay. Alright, honey,” he relented as Blaine continued to stare at him insistently.

“Kurt. _Kuuurt,”_ he whispered. “I’m… _so hungry.”_

“Okay. I can’t _do_ anything about that right now.” Kurt’s tone was apologetic, but _god,_ he couldn’t wait for Blaine to sober up so they could laugh about this. 

He was _so_ out of it. 

“Just. Just, let’s. Let’s hold each other for a while,” Blaine decided before nuzzling into Kurt’s chest. “I wanna _hooold_ you.”

A safe choice. A choice that could lead into a nap.

“Good idea,” Kurt murmured approvingly, and they were quiet for awhile, laying in each other’s arms. 

Kurt was _just_ starting to think his husband had fallen asleep, until-

“Imagine us, right now…” Blaine broke the silence with a slurred murmur. “But just with a _liiiittle baaaaby.”_

With that, Blaine sighed once more before his breathing evened out, and he fell asleep.

Finally.

Kurt knew they’d have to talk about this later, once Blaine was finally sobered up. He’d tease Blaine about his jokes, make him admit he loved Kurt more than cronuts ( _just to make sure),_ and, fine. He’d get him the goddamn cronut.

And they’d talk about kids, too.

Looking down at his husband’s sleeping form, Kurt couldn’t help but notice that his arms looked like the _perfect_ spot for a baby.

Maybe they were ready.


End file.
